scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Secret of the Lost Land
Secret of the Lost Land is the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mysteries Forever!. Premise An underground town has been discovered beneath Rockel Town. People say it was the original Rockel Town filled with pirates before a major earthquake buried it below. This is proved to be true when pirate ghosts start haunting the underground town! Synopsis Shaggy and Scooby arrive at the Food-Out Clubhouse. Shaggy and Scooby sit down at chairs around the table. They are the only ones that have arrived! G. Stevenson walks in. He is holding a ton of food. G. puts food on the table. Scooby and Shaggy are about to eat, but G. stops them. G. says something about wanting an underground town for himself. Scooby and Shaggy don't hear. Lee enters the clubhouse. He looks at the food. The rest of the members arrive. G. sits down last. They all eat like crazy. Shaggy takes an entire cake. Scooby begs Shaggy for a bite of the cake. Shaggy gives him the candle. Meanwhile, Fred is at his uncle Eyelo's house. Eyelo tells Fred he discovered an underground town beneath Rockel Town. People say it was the original Rockel Town filled with pirates before a major earthquake buried it below. Fred wants to see it. Eyelo says they'll need 5 more people. Fred rushes out the door. Soon, Fred has come back with the rest of the gang and Lee. Eyelo looks at each of them very closely. He reaches his hand down Scooby's throat. Eyelo says they can now visit the underground Rockel Town. They all get in Eyelo's car. Eyelo says everybody will soon be taking tours of it. Eyelo says he wishes he could live there, but others come first. Soon, they arrive at the original Rockel Town. Eyelo decides to show them an old house first. At the house, they all split up to look around. Shaggy, Scooby, and Lee are looking around the house. They get freaked out by a bearded spider. Lee says they should go to the jail. At the jail, Scooby, Shaggy, and Lee are looking for the cell safest from monsters. They enter a cell. Shaggy says they're safe. Lee hopes so. Scooby says they aren't. He is pointing to the sheriff's skeleton. Shaggy screams. Scooby jumps on him. Lee grabs Shaggy’s leg. The three run out of the jail. Back at the house, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Eyelo are looking around. Eyelo leads them to the roof. He points out a graveyard and a shipwreck. Daphne sees Scooby, Shaggy, and Lee on the shipwreck. She, Eyelo, Velma, and Fred heads to the graveyard. At the graveyard, Eyelo leans on a tombstone. It triggers a trap-door! Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Lee are hiding from the skeleton. They stand up. Suddenly, a pirate captain ghost appears! She warns the three to get off the ship. The pirate captain laughs evilly. She vanishes. Shaggy says they should get off the boat. Suddenly, a ghostly first mate and two ghostly crew members appear. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for Eyelo. They meet a man named Bob. He hates Eyelo. Bob leaves. Velma meets Sally. Sally wants the treasure. She leaves too. Suddenly, the pirate captain ghost appears. She laughs evilly. A crew member rises out of a tombstone. It starts marching towards Fred and the girls! Back on the pirate ship, Scooby, Shaggy, and Lee have found pirate costumes. They are blending in with the rest of the crew. Scooby's tail slides out of his pirate suit. The entire crew notices the cowards. They run after them. Shaggy has an idea. The three hide. Shaggy will dress like a zombie. He'll scare the crew into the graveyard. There, Fred will trap them. Lee and Scooby ask what they do. Shaggy tells them to entertain the crew. Shaggy runs off. Lee and Scooby dress like clowns and starts entertaining the crew. Shaggy appears on the boat. He roars at the crew. Shaggy chases them. At the graveyard, the pirate ghosts are gone; Shaggy hasn't come yet. Fred sets a trap for when the ghosts return. Meanwhile, Shaggy is luring the ghosts to the graveyard. He runs into the graveyard. Fred uses his net to capture the ghost pirates. Shaggy takes off his mask. The captain breaks out. Fred tosses another net at her. The captain is really Eyelo! Eyelo wanted to live in the underground Rockel Town. Sheriff Franklin comes. Fred unmasks the rest of the crew. They are henchmen. Sheriff Franklin takes everybody away. The next day, Scooby scares Shaggy in the zombie costume. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Ghost Pirates Suspects Culprits Locations *Rockel Town **Food-Out Clubhouse **Eyelo Jones' House **Original Rockel Town ***House ***Jail ***Graveyard ***Shipwreck Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff